The present disclosure relates to a device for unwinding fishing line from a fishing reel. Professional anglers and hobby fishermen alike know how time consuming it can be to unwind fishing line from a fishing rod or pole by hand. Even so, this is a necessary task if the fishing line is rotted or if the fisherman wishes to exchange the line for one with a different weight, material, length, or brand. It would be desirable to provide a device that makes it easier for a person to remove and discard old or unwanted fishing line.